A group of 14 individually indentified giant interneurons (GI's) of the cockroach Periplaneta americana will be explored by the following three questions: (1) What is the role of each of the GI's in specifying the direction that the insect turns in orienting its escape response away from a source of wind? (2) What is the pattern of projections of individually identified, directionally selective, wind receptor neurons onto individual, directionally selective GI's? (3) Does the cockroach ultimately correct the wrong turns which it makes immediately following the covering of a single cercus (sensory structure)? If so, does this occur by an alteration of the input to the GI's, or by a different read-out of the output of the GI's?